User talk:Chrome Colossus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Second Battle of Prime page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:53, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, saw your recent edits. Nice to see another editor around here. 04:50, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I try and help out where ever I can. I'm hoping to create a few more pages and improve upon a few already created ones, but it's going to be a long road ahead. Chrome Colossus (talk) 10:58, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Invincible Hey, guess great minds think a like. We both somehow worked on Invincible at the same time. However, the page can't simply be named "Invincible", as there have been three ships named that in the series and at least one more mentioned. So, I've merged your page with mine, Invincible (Fearless), and am turning Invincible into a page to link them all. 01:07, September 5, 2015 (UTC) An excellent idea. Also, we must start organising some sort of community at some point, and focus on creating, and adding to, articles. Chrome Colossus (talk) 01:17, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I actually applied last week to adopt the wiki, still pending, and hope to fix up the homepage and some templates. Need to think of something to get more people coming. 01:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Well, here's hoping they accept your application. Chrome Colossus (talk) 02:08, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, congrats on adopting the Wiki, now lets hope we can really get started on the improvements. Also, I wanted to talk to you about the Alliance First Fleet page. Currently it lists Battle cruiser and battle ships that are part of the fleet starting from either Victorious or Dreadnought, but lists escort ships that form part of the fleet from Dauntless. Do we want to simply have ships from Victorious or Dreadnought onwards listed, or should we list all the ships from Dauntless onwards on that page? Chrome Colossus (talk) 04:18, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Since the Alliance First Fleet is technically different from the Alliance Fleet, the First Fleet should only cover everything from Dreadnaught onwards, I believe. 20:08, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Right. I'll just take out any ships that were lost in the origianl series, since any mentioned ones that haven't been destroyed are most likely still with the fleet, so I believe those ones should remain there.Chrome Colossus (talk) 04:26, September 8, 2015 (UTC)